No Spare Change
by Ever-After-Thy-Love
Summary: "Did you just see The Gobbler shoot that kid with a coke can!"  "No?"  "….I'm gonna go check it out!"  It had sat there for a month now, no one paying much head because of its label, because.  Who really pays attention to a machine labeled "Out of Order."
1. Prolog

[Authors note:

This is spawn of bunnies, the first Transformers movie (Movie verse fic here people!) and that poor little mountain dew transformer that I never know what happened to. And so, this is what happens to him. Because I needed to write this! R&R! Constructive criticize is welcome! But please? If you feel like yelling at me I'm gonna ignore you…ALSO! I have no Beta…So if you see spelling errors and such please tell me so I can go fix them!

Rated: T! Because my people might swear and might just reference things that I wont write X'3

I do NOT own Transformers in any shape or form except for the toys I have in my room, the movies and…my oc's AND VENDERS NAME! that's MINE…However the idea for him is still not mine…*whine* Anyway!

Updates should be as soon as I have new chapters or weekly, because you need discipline unless I somehow get good enough to have you begging X3

ANYWAY! ON WITH DEH STOREH!

EverAfter-OUT!]

OxxOxxO

Prolog: Moving.

It was suddenly becoming aware to him that this was off.

He hadn't been being shaken up and around before when he had gone into re-charge. And he hadn't been strapped to the back of truck, in the cold wind, with the scenery whipping in front of him and everything moving before either.

He stayed still though and watched everything fly by. He didn't want to blow cover again. Last time had been rather hard to escape from. But that person was yelling at him about not handing over a stupid can of soda! What else was he supposed to do just let them get away with their tantrum! He may not have known much about this species but he knew throwing a fit in the middle of public was not something the elder ones did normally. (At least it seemed they shouldn't be throwing fits like the babies he saw from about a year of sitting on the streets and moving at night.)

EXCEPT NOW! He seemed to be being transported to some…new place. He had no idea where was, and to add to the troubles. Why.

Though he did look like a normal soda machine, so. It was justified ONLY for these squishy things…


	2. Out of Order

[Authors note: I felt this might be needed, 'Vendor' aka: Mountain dew earth born cybertronian. He's like a baby when it comes to understanding humanity, because ever since Mission city he has been hiding out, getting money fed into him and not giving people there soda's. So! Earth Newb!

Alright, EverAfter-OUT!

Ps, dun own this except my oc's and Venders name…and his personality.]

OxxOxxO

Chapter one: Out of Order.

It had had that label upon it for more than three months now.

A symbol of its failure in its position as a Soda-Machine. And why no one ever went through the process of fixing the thing or prying it open to see what was clogging the dispenser was anyone's guess. Seeing as it was as if it didn't exist on a normal day.

No one ever bothering to give a second glance to it or pay much attention at all to the machine as it sat idle and alone, with only the water bottle dispenser as company. The large poster the art class having throw together to let everyone know that it did not work plastered to its face.

"Out of Order"

Scrawled across the sheet and painted over to give it that flair of life so the high-school students would pay head to the warning. But, it still seemed the teenage brain was capable of ignoring most signs and would still put their money in the machine and pray that it would give them the drink they would request.

When it didn't they would mope like most and then press the button to get their money back. And of course, as always. It didn't return it.

It had been named 'The Gobbler' or 'Money Thief' by some of the more adventurous freshman. 'Stupid *Insert bad word here*' by some of the upper classmen and of course 'The Tarded Vender' by the seniors.

Even a few had gone as far as to quickly scribble the names upon the white sheet of paper serving as a warning or go as far as to defile the machine itself and etch or write with sharpie things their parents would shake their heads at.

However, whoever seemed to pay enough attention would realize about a day or two after their little messages would be gone. At least the ones upon the machine itself, even if they had engraved them into the sides on their breaks or when they played hooky. But of course who really paid that much attention to a machine with the label "Out Of Order."

No one… and that was how it was and had always been. And appeared as if it would still be. The humans ignoring the thing until one would try and fail to get what it was supposed to give them.

So, of course no one seemed to pay much attention to the boy pressing the flat, pristine, new dollar to the lips of the machines mouth to maybe appease it and let him have a soda. Waiting eagerly to see if he would be some magical exception to the curse this machine was.

It whirred, chinked and make noises a normal soda-machine usually didn't make. Making the boy just blinked, take a healthy step back and watch as it light up with the lights informing you that the dollar had been accepted.

However this was also normal, as if the thing seemed to enjoy teasing the teens with the prospect that it might just be working!

The only thing different about this time was the sudden can of coca-cola that shot from the front of the machine and exploded at the boys feet, spinning and spewing the fizzy, brown liquid all over the place and making him do a dance that was rather entertaining to watch.

At least to Lena. Lifting her head from the note book she had been dabbling inside and tearing her mind away from the notes to watch the laughing stalk the poor boy had become. Pant legs having been unable to escape the arsenal of soda. Eyes wide with shock and his current pose one of a person who had been trying to avoid gunfire.

Her view was quickly obscured however when a crowed of teens on their lunch break surrounded the boy to ask him what happened and how he had gotten the accursed thing to work. Standing up from her position on the far end of the gyms bleachers and leaving her lunch on the seat in front of her to watch him shrug and try to explain that he didn't know.

It would have made her giggle in silent amusement if she didn't realize with a bit of a haunted air. That machine was out of order.


	3. Watch and be Amazed or confused

Chapter Two: Watch and be Amazed or confused.

[Oh my goodness! Lol! You got to chapter two! Why thank you! You people can R&R If you want to~ it feeds me X'3 ! ]

The after school experience was rather, different from that of the 'during school' one. Silence encompassing the gymnasium and the hallways while not a soul except that of the janitor or the students who stayed after to practice sports, take photos for yearbook or work on projects on the schools computer.

Though, most students, faculty and general others had left the premises. Save the long figure of one select student. Who was beyond stubborn when it came to this type of thing.

She was going to wait around until she got her way. Even I that meant she was going to have to wait for the janitor to finish buffing the floor in the hallway. Because, she just needed that one single shot, and she would be set for the rest of the last two months of school.

And so here she sat. Just sketching away and waiting till he said he was finished so she could go capture that one moment in time when the lockers were completely alone and in there element of being children's storage units.

Alone…in the eerily quite gym. With no one except herself, save the janitor.

Who she continuously was on high alert for. Being as paranoid as she was. (And blaming to many hours wasted watching 'Criminal Minds', 'NCSI' and 'Bones') I mean! For all she knew he could be a rapist who was spending his parole working here!

Speaking of the janitor.

Her head snapped up, one ear phone almost dislodging itself from her head. Her eyes scanned the man as he pushed the cleaning cart out into the open, stopping only to look up at "The Gobbler" And pat the front, before quickly removing a rag and shinning the spot.

"_Maybe that explains why it's always so clean...the creepy janitor shines it!"_

She continued to watch him clean off the front, and yet this didn't explain why the sides, which were defiled with sharpie and sketches from, lead pencils and even some engravings would be clean as a dogs bowl at the beginning of a new day. Though, she was capable of shoving that topic to the back of her mind.

Because he was putting an old crinkled dollar into the mouth.

Out of bred in curtsy She was about to shout to him that it was simply going to eat it and give him nothing in return. But she stopped herself, shut her mouth and stared rather wide eyed as the machine took the dollar, and not only accepted such a crude thing but ACTUALLY gave him the soda he had requested. Its insides whirring and spinning to life as it ejected the soda at a speed that would keep it in the basket it landed in.

"_That…that things out of order!" _

She felt her right eye twitch. Her jaw clenched and she stared at the machine. Was there some trick to this thing that only the janitor knew, was there some magical word you spoke and it would give you what your cravings or thirst desired.

A voice snapped her from her thoughts as she swore he said-

"Thank you"

To the machine. Alright, she calmed herself with an intake of needed oxygen and then looked back down to her book so she could concentrate on something other than the absolutely crazy man across the large, bleacher filled room.

Not lifting her head when she heard him wheeling the cart away. Though she couldn't help it when the familiar "hiss, pop" of a soda can opening, releasing its pent up carbon into the air.

She just sighed, shook her head and stood, the janitor in all his strange glory was done with the hallway she needed. She could move on now. Besides, Lena had other things to worry about. Like getting that shot!

Memories flooding back that she needed to get THAT particular picture sent her scurrying down the steps before the lighting failed her and she was in need of photo-shop for her project.

Jumping the last two bleachers and bouncing down to the floor. Not even registering the black smudge the bottom of her boot left upon the gym floor. Trotting her way over and looking up at the soda-machine when she passed it her insides turned.

Wondering silently if someone was watching her try this out.

Dropping her backpack upon the ground she fished about and pulled out a five dollar bill.

"_If this just eats my money I'm gonna un-plug this stupid thing, take it apart and get my money back!"_

Putting the money up to the entrance and waiting until it accepted the cash. Her green eyes scanned up and down the surface of the front while she waited. And slowly, it buzzed to life. Lights dinging that she could her pick from the selection of sodas.

With slight suspicion she pressed the button for a mountain dew.

The insides whirred and made noises as if the thing itself was inwardly between handing over the pop or not. Chugging away with its own sweet time and then stalling and going silent.

Her eye twitched once again. A growl forming in her throat and being smothered as she slung her backpack upon her thin shoulders and huffed, giving it one last forlorn look of hatred and disappointment before turning and marching off.

"Clank"

"Chink Chink Chiunk clank"

Her whole body stopped with one fluid motion. Spinning about on her heel and staring at the machine.

There was a mountain dew in the basket. Shinning like it had been waiting for her to dare put her money in the slot for a very long time. As well as her change. Her jaw just dropped.


	4. Change

Chapter three: Change.

[Authors note: Later today a second chapter will be added, but right now my FF is having some 'technical errors' *grumblegrumble* EITHER WAY! I'm making up for not adding a chap last weekend…. Seeing as that is when I have time to update! SO! Enjoy this one and the next one later! ALSO! THANK YOU! all those people who ended up watching me X3 Im so happy!

I don't own tf yada yada yada…Do own Vendors name, Lena and this made up school X3

Ever-After OUT!]

Silence was all he could take in after the small human bounced her way off and down the hall. Taking frequent glances back and then to the sides. As if that other human in the blue suite should come back and see her trotting off with the soda he had provided.

Why had he done that again?

It would have just been smarter to not giver her the soda, much less returning the paper humans stuck inside him and expected more pieces back!

Though, his insides seemed to have it programmed to calculate the amount due back and she had counted it, eyed him and looked rather pleased and stunned.

Change, that was what the coins and paper he gave back (On rare occasion) as he had heard other pink things say.

Though, She had seen him give the older male human a soda, and she knew as well as he did there was a sign plastered to his front that read….something. Whatever it said though, it meant he didn't work.

Which was a lie. Beyond all belief.

And the machine went about proving this point by shifting in its place, glancing around, waiting a few nano-seconds before the last jingle of keys and then.

It stood up.

Splitting down the middle, arms and legs appearing and then finally stopping to give the altered soda machine a almost human appearance.

Now was his time. Away from all those annoying, loud, squealing, giggling, smelly, demanding creatures that believed they ruled this planet.

How something so…EWWW could rule, keep him in hiding, AND! Destroy others of his species he didn't know. In fact, he considered himself fortunate to have been able to hide! And go undetected for so long.

He didn't know much. Didn't even have a name as far as he knew. Not counting the names the things gave him when they were in foul moods.

Sighing loudly and just walking out into the gyms middle and stretching his legs and arms out to get out the craps being stuck in one form for to long left him with. Before he left his legs give so he could sit and look over his sides and growl about the new scrawlings he was left with.

"Those…STUPID things…uhg.."

He did, however, consider himself fortunate enough to have been able to fairly quickly learn there language, how to hide and which times were best to take his true form and lounge about.

Because One! one person, one single human out of all of these stinking, younglings, knew what he was.

And he hadn't cared, that surprised, shocked and made him highly suspicious.

But, the old man had gone about cleaning him, handing over some remover and something to fill in the newly etched words and told him to watch out and to not turn into his true form around the kids. Because they would freak and it would be to hard to explain.

He hadn't even been able to ask why the other had been so kind had not freaked, and what was wrong with the younglings.

Though he never transformed when he was there again, but he did give him the fizzy drink he always asked for.

He went about filling in the scratches and rubbing away pencil and sharpie. Grumbling about being defiled and how badly he could scare those..IDIOTS! if he didn't just even have the slightest bit of fear of them in numbers, or with weapons. He had seen them with weapons.

'

It hadn't been pretty.

Waking up to a war he had no idea about, what side he was supposed to fight for. And why he was being shot at immediately. It had frightened him, he had fled. Traveled and escaped. Call himself a coward but survival had been on his processor. The top priority. But those humans…and the way they had destroyed those even larger than himself!

So was that why he hid? He was afraid? No, that couldn't be the answer! He hid because it was in his nature, the smart thing to do and most importantly he didn't know where he would run if he was caught.

But, there were obviously those few humans, between the lines. That weren't out to kick, defile, or yell at him. (Or much less shove money in his face)

Though, He mused.

"Should watch out for those ones the most…."

Because, of course. The ones who didn't care were the ones that would be the first to notice when something 'normal' was done by him.

That meant that girl.

But that didn't mean he still couldn't have some fun!


	5. Annoyance

She had gotten the shot, handed it over and not even gloated a bit. Even with all the praise she had received about it. Because her mind had been elsewhere.

It wasn't even explainable at which the rate her mind could gather a story within her mind and expect her to solve the mystery or figure out where the final piece of the puzzle fit. Or in this case, had disappeared to.

Because no matter how hard she seemed to think or ponder or even rant nothing seemed to be making any sense.

And she could have just left it as is. She knew that. Could pretend she never saw the janitor get a soda. Pretend she never got her own for the first time ever. (And she enjoyed being one of the few who never actually put there money into the machine and prayed it would work.) Pretend she didn't notice when it would shoot soda cans at people…or…or…OR!

She shook her head, tore the page out of her note book and crumpled it up, tossing the bit of recycled, processed and tormented tree into her backpack and hoped it would rot at the bottom of her bag till she cleaned it out and found it again with disgusts.

She personally hoped the picture of the machine shooting cans at a random stick figure would never be discovered by anyone BUT herself when she did her monthly clean outs. (She was silently wishing it was every month…more like seven monthly clean outs.)

Never the less. Lunch was in a few minuets, she was hungry, tiered from lack of sleep and haunted dreams and wanted to console in at least one other about her suspicions of the machine being possessed. Because that sure sounded like the correct answer to her.

She stretched her upper body at the waist out across the desk and yawned loudly, almost like a cat before she pulled herself back up into a correct 'human' position and glancing at the clock with hate. Could days get any longer~~~~

Probably, she mused silently. But she didn't need to dwell upon that because it would only lengthen the amount of time spent locked in this poorly decorated Spanish room. And what was the point of a class she was failing anyway? No way to get her grades up when she honestly could not understand what they were saying now was there?

Well, it worked for her logic.

Ok….not so much logic…it more so worked for however her brain was functioning right now. (Could you even call it functioning?)

She felt her whole frame jump however at a noise she should have found familiar by now.

ANNNOOYYIINNNGG BBBEEELLL!

Everyone stood at the exact same moment, shoved there chairs rudely back under there desks and slung the over-weighted backpacks up onto there shoulders and filed out the door in a neat and orderly fashion…

"_I live in a world with zombies~!"_

She silently complained to her self. It was like living with robots, programmed to listen, learn and take test and quizzes with complaints and the possibility of failing.

She wondered If anyone else noticed the sleepy way everyone went about their lives. Like they all lived in boxes, traveling around in them and being able to see every corner because nothing new ever happened here.

Of course she was beginning to have her box fill with thoughts of evil possessed objects~

*Eye twitch*

She huffed, slung her own backpack over her shoulder and filed out with the rest of the robot humans. Marching her own direction and slipping outside to take the quick way around to the gym, which during lunch served as a cafeteria.

Bleachers crowding with teens and the tables set up filling with the foot-ball team, cliques, cheerleaders, the nerds and all the other 'cool people' she didn't want to associate with.

The people she associated with were now calling her name and trying to get her attention right as she walked in the swing doors and looked about the wide open gym. Quickly picking them out and making her way through the newly arriving teenagers to get to her friends.

"Lele!"

She sighed softly, that nickname appeared to enjoy annoying her.

"Yeeess~?"

Was the only answer in return as she made a wide circle around the machine of many names and bounced her way up the bleachers and dropped her bags at her feet.

"You didn't stop and stare this time!"

She flipped some hair behind her ear.

"What?"

"You didn't stop and stare at the Gobbler this time!"

Her two friends looked at eachother and giggled.

Paige and Elizabeth both then looked back to Lena and grinned.

"We figured you thought it was talking to you by now!"

Her face turned a neon red and she huffed and clenched her fists.

"You Don't need to bring that THING! Up every time I come over here!"

"But we love your reactions…:"

"You know you love us Lele…"

Her face scrunched a little.

"Grrr~ I'm debating that right now…"

XooXooX – Page breaker 4 future ref)

THIS! Was his least favorite time of day.

The humans seemed to enjoy swarming just as that one particular bell rang. They brought their smelly fuel into the gym and this was the time when other humans would try and coax some kind of drink out of him.

And he would only steal their currency and leave the stupid beings standing there looking stupid and upset that he refused to give them their expected soda

He wondered what to do with the money sometimes. It just sat there, wherever it went in him and rotted until he emptied it or left it there like now.

Just, idling inside. He could shoot it at the humans for fun but then that would arouse more suspicion than he already had. And he had enough with that female eyeing him like he was a nice bit of meat!

Except it wasn't like he was nice choice meat, it was like he was something rotting and sitting in the corner waiting to pounce upon her and infect her with some kind of disease that would rot her flesh from her body and leave her there to die!

….Well…that was a small summary of what he figured she was thinking when she tossed him glances.

That…idiotic…little…spazz of a human that knew half of his secret!

A sigh sifted out of him before he could catch it and was drawn back inside as he noted no one was around to hear that.

No one except the daily idiot that came to try and coax a soda out of him.

Pft, didn't they see the sign strapped to his front that read "Out of Order!"

You were supposed to avoid putting your cash into those types of things!

His insides tumbled a few of the cans about, just for the fun of it and his own sake he needed to scare some kind of human off. Make them run and stare. Just like the little femme he had begun to enjoy torturing.

It made his life much less boring and far more interesting. And dangerous.

Which he found he was liking more and more,

Much to his own horror.

The money was inserted, he of course accepted and then waited. The human stepped back and looked expectant. He got the scowl of someone cheated out of well….there drink and then he fired the can at the boy.

All he really had to do was shoot the can out at a higher speed than normal and the boy shins were at his mercy.

The can exploded on impact, the carbon having built to a level that it couldn't take the hit.

The boy fell back and howled in pain, clinging to his leg and scooting away from him as fast as possible.

He held in a laugh and shut of his vocolizer so no one would hear him snickering. Watching as the humans gathered like insects to honey and then watched as that ever present human female appeared beside the boy on the ground.

Glasses up on the bridge of her nose, brown hair cut short and hanging just above her shoulders, green eyes glancing back up at him with contempt and dislike and curiosity every few seconds. He felt himself laugh silently. She had no idea.

Her frame rose from its stooped position and she looked at him and then walked away and back to the small pack she could be frequently seen with.

Humans were far too easy to wound and very fun to mess with…But he didn't know why that was a natural thing for him to suddenly find he enjoyed dabbling in.

It was going to get him caught eventually, or removed from his new safe haven of a learning sanctuary.

~X~o~X~

The rest of lunch passed with glances in the machines direction. Her friends becoming angered with her at this.

"Lena, its not alive, its just broken…"

"But you haven't seen it after school!"

"And we don't plan to….Hun, your starting to get obsessive over this thing."

"Stop being Nancy Drew…there are no ghost in the vending machine…'

Lena huffed softly. Alright, maybe they were right, she was just over reacting.

She didn't answer them though, just went about picking up her things and slinging the over-weight backpack onto her shoulders once again and preparing to head to class.

Both of her friends looked at her with expectance, as if she was supposed to answer them, tell them they were right and that she would give this all up.

But, she just left them both sitting there. The machine had shot another person, it was like it had shot her it was to personal for her liking, because ever since she had gotten her own soda from the thing. Which she had promptly thrown away once out of the things sight range for fear of something being wrong with it, the thing had begun to shoot other teens more readily.

It was almost daily.

And the fact it was actually giving kids sodas made them try to get one, even at the cost of their shins.

She growled as she passed the gobbler, turning to glare at it with discust. Looking it over completely and then doing a sweep up before-

She stalled at the change reception area…there was…money in it?

She inched forward, and looked down in the small cup, sure enough there was.

She snatched it out and then sped off. Not even bothering to look back or pretend she hadn't heard what she swore was snickering. Now she knew something was wrong with her.

Or the gobbler itself.

[**Note:** I hated this chapter, I do a lot actually, but It needed to go down cause I have this plotted out right now. Sorry its so thrown together, I wrote it all in different weeks and days and just dabbled in it because it was hating me! But now that this chap is done it should be easier to write more! Kay! Thank you!]

Easter explanations and the lost Eggs.


	6. Ten bucks of gold

"Ten bucks of Gold"

**Authors note**: WOW! I take forever to update don't I? Sorry everyone who reads this! I guess I kinda got sidetracked and didn't want to force another shitty chapter out of myself -;….ANYWAAAY~! this chap should be self explanatory XD and short -_-...I apologize...

**Ever-After-OUT!]**

A weekend spent locked away in a dorm was not his ideal definition of fun. But! Never the less, he would always be able to make something out of the time he was kept locked away in this room with homework to do and a test coming up. He could….do the most dreaded thing ever…The one thing children all over the world strive to not do…(unless of course there studying for some massive test).

Samuel James Witwicky was about to study.

His room mate...was not, and of course, was making the valiant attempt at studying very very difficult.

"Leooooo~! If you're going to play that music, waste your time on World of Whatever and forget the fact we have a larger than life test coming up please do so with headphones and no yelling? I beseech you!"

Nothing, Nadda, no answer AND NOT what he was hoping for...

Maybe the noise from the game itself...the music and the talking or more like yelling, Leo seemed to favor while playing had already rendered him deaf. Actually, that might be a good thing! Sam could trick him into believing the game was on full blast while in reality it was on mute!

His scheming was put on hold for a later date however when he glanced over at the sudden lack of noise.

Leo was just leaning his head over the back of his chair and looking at him with expectance and answer waiting eyes. He had of course, just had his concentration blown and now his character was rotting in the tummy of some monster.

"Dude, you so just blew my man up there, N.O.T cool... So what is it you need alien lord?"

Sam felt like rolling his eyes and not answering but figured that would only lead to him having to unplug the others computer.

"I was hoping you could entertain yourself with less noise? Some of us do want to pass this test."

Leo was not as courteous and did roll his eyes. He was coping with his new alien involvement by acting like it never happened and only bringing it up when it served him well. Of course he couldn't escape the twins...Those two seemed to favor messing with his head and pulling dorm pranks on him with the newly developed Holo-form.

Sometimes Sam had to hate that inventor for the invention of a solid hologram...Only because the pranks either covered his room in some sticky slime of a neon embarrassing color or he was accidentally the one to walk on into the room that was booby trapped.

Any other time the pranks hit the intended human and it didn't cover his room in slime or paint, well he was just as happy to walk in and see that aftermath (most times...but we wont mention the ropes..) as when Mikaela would surprise him with N.E.S.T paid visits!

'Ladiesman217' however was flung from his happy memories of his girlfriend as his room mate spoke a reply.

"You don't even have to study man! Those alien bad-assies would just hack in and change the score if you asked them to!"

Sam snorted. "Actually, that's cheating, and any bot I could get to hack into this College's grades would know that and wouldn't do it."

"Sucks for you then don't it...Ah well, have fun studying, and I will honor your request oh alien lord only because you caused the death of 'epicsightking112' "

...That was Leo's characters name? Really? Oh well, that didn't matter. What was pleasing was that the music was switched to headphones and the game wasn't being played so Leo wasn't yelling his commands at the screen.

The sweet, calm and wonderful silence of...Leos voice... *'heavy sigh'*

"Yo, Bro check this out! Some chick posted these on the Inter-kingdom, Looks like your Robo-buddies hand writing with numbers thrown on in."

His head perked from the shoulders hunched, narrowed eyes and almost ready to murder look to swing around and see what the other was talking about. Rising from his chair and stopping to stand behind him.

"Your friends with random people on facebook?'

"No man! This is my alien robot page! She just randomly posted this. Think its legit?"

"...why do you have an alien robot page?"

"It doesn't give away any important info! Don't go calling the boss-man or boss-bot on me! But look"

Franticly to distract Sam from facepalming he tapped the screen of his land computer and tried to make note of the decorated money.

"It...It does look cybertronian...But why is it on cash?"

"You think I know?" Leo responded dryly.

"Maybe I should call Bee about this...They have been having some trouble gathering up all the rouge left over cons lately..."

Leo looked less interested in the fact it could be a problem and was more interested in who the poster was, and where they got two five dollar bills with little, it appeared, slightly burnt in scrawlings.

Even if he was refusing to become more involved with N.E.S.T. He still had his love of aliens and a website to keep running. 'Now with new Facebook page!'. Oh wasn't he just awesome? He mentally preened.

"Yeah you do that, meanwhile, Imma 'like' the photo."

"Yeah you do that to your heart's content."

Sam replied, not really paying that much attention except snapping a picture with his phone and forwarding it to his yellow guardian.

"In your free time Leo, Take that picture down. I don't want anyone else seeing it, much les Cons if it's a secret message."

"What? But this has 37 likes already! This picture could be the key to my pages popularity!"

Sam couldn't personally care any less about the popularity of a page he knew would soon be destroyed by N.E.S.T for being a compromise...And...To him...This was the perfect silent revenge for the blaring noises an interrupting his valiant attempt at studying.


	7. Filleriner

" The filler-in-er"

[**Authors note**: I don't own TF! I do own Vendors name and personality, and I do own Lena. THX!

R-N-R if ya wish

Ever-After-OUT!]

Maybe it hadn't been her smartest idea to put that money up on the internet. Because not three days later it was flagged and whipped clean off the face of any computer.

Not that she didn't find that way overly suspicious, but she just wasn't in the mood to indulge herself in another mystery. She felt swamped and claustrophobic with this one! And it shouldn't have been this...creepy and mentally engaging. But it was...

She looked at the money, then to her computer where It informed her no such picture even existed before.

Her only reasoning behind posting it to Facebook and asking anyone out there if they could translate the letters into some kind of words was to maybe hope they gave her some kind of answer.

Of course all she got back was

"Trippy man" and "Never seen anything like it before and I study language"

Yet...of course both comments and many similar all came from people like "Frank Bob"

Shaking her head and shifting her rear in the butt groove of her work chair she sighed and flipped the money over in her hands and looked back at the Japanese translation page on her computer.

Not a match.

This language just didn't exist!

Sighing to herself and slamming the cash down on the desk she stood, huffed and glared at one of the stuffed animals on her bed as if it was the culprit. She was wasting her valuable weakened time looking up languages when she wasn't even in a language class and staring at ten freaking dollars endlessly as if they would speak some hidden message to her!

She fluffed and shook her head, looking away from Mr. Pookiepants the rabbit and looking at one of the blank spots on her wall. This was a boring thing to be wasting her breath on. It wasn't as if she had to pay attention to the mountain dew machine...infact why had she been?

If she hadn't started paying attention to the thing, none of this would have captured her attention and she wouldn't be stuck like this! Trapped on the cross roads of either backing out now...

Or becoming obsessed.

Nervous chuckles escaped her...it had to be that inner urge most teenagers expel from their bodies to have adventure and they trade in this urge for the normality of popularity in their crowds and at highschool.

_"My mind just must be having an adventure crave relapse...must just be that...besides, I don't really have to pay attention to it, infact, I have let if get in my way! I failed those last two math papers and even bombed a spelling test...Why do they still give us spelling tests in highschool?" _

And along with her train of thought all thinking of the gobbler escaped her mind for brief seconds before she thought of how she was thirsty and then of course it popped back up...

"I...just need some sleep"

She mumbled this to herself, glanced back at the cash on her desk and shook her head. It wasn't worth her time, it wasn't worth the effort and it wasn't worth her sanity.


End file.
